


forever with you

by setmynameinhighlights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, First Time, Flashback, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmynameinhighlights/pseuds/setmynameinhighlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long do you think forever is?” </p><p>Zayn’s low accent caught Niall’s surprise as he lifted his head to look at the dark haired boy who’s chest he had been laying on. </p><p>With a small shrug, Niall answered him without being verbal. </p><p>“However long you want it to be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever with you

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old story i wrote that i thought i'd publish here :)

“It’s snowing pretty good out there,”

The voice startled the blonde boy, he was sitting next to him in the blue chairs-- the curls flipped off of his forehead as he sat back down, arms resting over his knees as a sigh escaped his shiny, newly moistened lips. It had been one of the longest, and most painstakingly gruesome days of all of their lives. Nothing was getting better, and to make matters worse, they had been stuck in the hospital for the entirety of their Christmas Eve. Of course, no one was complaining because they all stayed for a reason, and that reason was laying in a hospital bed, contemplating if he was ready for them to pull the plug or not. It hadn’t really been his position to say anything quite yet, since he hadn’t been awake for the past twenty-four hours, and the days just seemed to run together for him anymore.

It was all getting worse, and the end wasn’t far ahead. Everyone knew it, and the four boys that were sitting in that room knew it the most. The idea had been implanted in their brain that they were just going to go on forever without any complication. Their friendship had sailed over heavier waters than this, and all of it was starting to hurt more than anything else. The pain, for Niall, anyways, was more of a numb now. It had been so long since he had heard good news, that he almost wouldn’t know how to act if he heard it. One of those moments where life was all just too jumbled together to even have a chance at survival.

“I should be heading home.” Louis’ voice was soft and raspy like it always played out to be, and the shakiness that involved itself was what made Niall’s eyes fill even more.

“We’re going to head out.” Harry’s voice pitched in, as they started to put their jackets on over their jumpers, some of the most horrid colors that Niall could ever imagine seeing.

They had tried to cheer him up all day, and nothing seemed to work. Niall was kind of shocked to see his friends leaving after knowing that this could be Zayn’s last night. It could be the last time that they were walking on this Earth together, and Louis and Harry were leaving. None of it should have surprised him, though. He knew deep down that Louis was just terrified of losing his best friend-- the one that always got into trouble with him, and the one who always knew the right things to say even when Louis was having a bad day.

Niall’s blonde head nodded in acknowledgement, and all he could feel were the arms wrapped around him, the curls getting in the way of the boys breathing ways.

“You’re going to be fine, alright? Stay strong. We all will be.” His voice hung with a bit of despair, and Niall knew that he truly meant the words he was saying. Nothing was going to be alright unless Zayn made sure that it was, and the fact that he couldn’t be told that from someone that he trusted was heartbreaking, and it made the tears fall ever harder.

_“I’m scared, Z,” Niall’s moans caught into Zayn’s shoulder which helped silence them for the moment. Niall had never truly given himself to anyone before, and this moment was going to be the largest one of his life. Zayn knew the right things to say, and to do them, but he always had when it came to the blonde. Everything always fell right into place because Zayn knew what he was doing to Niall, in a way that was unspeakable and would never be able to be discussed further into detail._

_“Don’t be scared, it’ll hurt for a second, and then I promise I’m going to make it feel good, alright?”_ _Zayn’s eyes taunted Niall for a minute, hovering over the pale white body that shook in complete awe of the entirety of the olive toned male._

_Attaching his lips to the ones below him, Zayn quickly slipped himself deep in, letting Niall’s legs squeeze his body closer. The whimpers that escaped the little mouth made Zayn’s heart stop. Was he hurting him that bad? With a soothing kiss to the shoulder, Zayn left small little tongue swirling motions to the blonde to make sure that everything was going to be alright. Zayn always made that promise, and Niall had always been reluctant to believe it. Somehow, Zayn always came out with the perfect answer that Niall seemed to take too long to find on his own._

_“Does that feel any better?” Zayn had asked, his eyes searching through the blue pools of water that had started to increase in tears. The water seemed real as he searched through them. The blonde looked away unable to proclaim any type of pain or good feeling._

_“Hey-- look at me,” The dark brunette made a face that was full of the deepest concern, and started to pull out-- afraid that it was all too much for the blonde. When he did so, the blonde started sobbing. Not a heavy sob, but one that made his lip quiver, and one that made Niall unsure of what he had started crying for in the first place. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”_

_With a little bit of hesitance and shaking his head lightly, a chuckle escaped through the tears rolling down the pale face. “I just-- I-I love you. Like… I just gave myself to you. I promised myself that this wouldn‘t have happened unless it was with the most wonderful, and incredible boy I had ever met.” The blue eyes found the lighter brown ones, and all that was able to come out of it was the smallest of smiles from the boy on the mattress, and Zayn couldn’t help but lean down and leave the taste of his own lips on the ones below him._

  
“--I mean, when he wakes up.” Suddenly waking from his glazed over eyes, Niall turned to look at the brunette next to him, his own chocolate eyes giving him that stupid sympathetic look that he had hated from the first diagnosis. The first time that he had been given bad news that only made him want to hate the world for the inconvenience that it continued to grieve him. Niall hadn’t listened to anything that the brunette said, but the nurse standing at waiting to take Niall back to the room was a starting point, he figured.

Standing up on shaky legs, the boy wiped his face that had multiple tears on it, his long sleeve shirt becoming a new tool.

The hospital had a few people in it, for some people like him, who were unfortunate to be spending their Christmas Eve in such a haunting place. The staff did their best to hang lights to make it a little more friendly and inviting, but Niall didn’t want to see Zayn under those kinds of lights. He wanted to see him on their sofa, snuggling with a cup of cocoa and being able keep each other warm. His arms were crossed over his stomach in a defensive way. There was no way he was going to let anybody in this easily anymore. All it ended up doing was hurting him to the point where he couldn’t even think straight.

The nurse didn’t walk into the room, but opened it so the blonde was able to be alone with the boy laying in the bed, helpless. She gave him the most sympathetic of smiles. Niall didn’t understand how nurses could keep their composure most of the time. They had to watch families cry over their dying family members, and that was something that Niall never wanted to see himself.

A rush of warm air hit him as he walked through the single door. It was surprising since everywhere in the hospital seemed to be a little colder. Zayn had his own room, not having to share with anyone. He had been sharing one, but the doctors decided to move him so he could be alone-- knowing that the end was soon, and that his friends and family would appreciate it that much more to be alone with him. His body laid helpless, cheeks sunken in, and lungs barely rising so it would be visible. Niall wanted to touch him, but was afraid that he would let the fragile body beneath his touch disincarnate.

He choked back a sob as he breathed in the shakiest breath that couldn’t have been more quiet if he tired.

“Hey Zaynie,” He whispered, swallowing all the emotion he had brought up, biting at the side of his cheek.

It all risked tears just flowing more out if he didn’t occupy himself. The chair next to the bed was white and Niall placed himself delicately on it, sitting on the edge and not making him comfortable because this place made him feel so out of place and it wasn’t where he needed to be tonight. He needed to be home with Zayn. This was all so wrong, and he wasn’t sure why the universe was making all of this so difficult. It wasn’t really all that much to ask for. Niall could’ve been sitting outside in the freezing cold, but be in Zayn’s arms and be happy. He would rather himself be in the bed than Zayn. No one deserved to be in that position-- even the murderers in their jail cells didn’t deserve to be there.

With the smallest of movements, Zayn’s eyes opened for a second, only enough for Niall to notice and stop his crying. “Z-Zayn?” His breath got caught in his throat as he held Zayn’s hand in his own.

_“How long do you think forever is?” Zayn’s low accent caught Niall’s surprise as he lifted his head to look at the dark haired boy who’s chest he had been laying on._

_With a small shrug, Niall answered him without being verbal._

_“However long you want it to be.” He whispered, licking at his lips._

_Their bodies were warm underneath the plain white sheet. Their sweat had started to settle from the night they gave each other to one another. It was the first time that Niall started to feel complete._

_“Well, I know that I want to spend forever in this moment. With you.” Zayn’s lips found the blondes forehead, and placed a special mark on them, lingering just enough to let Niall’s cheeks fill with blush. He hid his head in the Bradford native’s chest to stop him from seeing any significance of it. “I want to spend forever with you.”_


End file.
